cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Juggernaut (Tiberium Wars)
The Juggernaut was GDI's long range artillery walker during the events from Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath. History After the Second Tiberium War, GDI retired most of its mechanized walkers, including the famed Mammoth Mk. IIElectronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. GDI News Wire, "Discontinuation of the Mammoth Mk II Walker"., after it was discovered that the advantages conferred by their all-terrain capabilities were offset by construction and maintenance cost, poor reliability, and easily exploited vulnerabilitiesVerdu, Michael. 2006-09-29. Technology in 2047. Mirror: Technology in 2047. C&C3 X360 Page. 2010-02-21. (i.e. their legs' susceptibility to explosivesElectronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. GDI Weapons, Tactics, and Systems, "Commando".). However, walker technology was still used and developed by the Steel Talons experimental combat division of GDI,Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath. Nod Background, "Steel Talon - Origins". who developed a variant of the Juggernaut Mk. I mobile artillery walker known as the Behemoth. This walker addressed its vulnerability to enemy infantry via the addition of an infantry-capable garrison pod, and proved so successful that it was expected to enter full service after a period of testing with the Steel Talons.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath. Nod Weaponry, "GDI Behemoth". Unfortunately, after a string of humiliating defeats at the hands of the Nod AI known as LEGION, the Steel Talons faded into obscurity, and so did the Behemoth. By 2047, the only walker still in GDI service is the Mk. III Juggernaut mobile artillery system – a direct descendant of the Mk. I Juggernaut in TW2. The Mk III is based on a Mk. II Titan chassis with a new turret and crew pod, upgraded cannons, and a next generation fire control system. Because these vehicles are intended for indirect fire support and are not expected to be on the front lines, the advantages conferred by all-terrain navigation were deemed worthy of the risks. Abilities Quotes Created *''Looking for the big guns?'' *''Juggernaut, standing by!'' Select *''What's the status?'' *''On standby.'' *''Juggernaut!'' *''Coordinates?'' *''What's the holdup?'' *''Mobile artillery!'' *''I'm the Juggernaut!'' Moving *''Moving!'' *''Confirmed!'' *''Locomotors working!'' *''Walkers in motion!'' *''Approaching area!'' *''Let's get her movin'!'' *''Entering new position!'' Attacking *''Flatten the place!'' *''Destroy it all!'' *''Clear the area!'' *''Fire at will!'' *''Clean 'em up!'' *''That won't take long!'' *''Let's rock 'em!'' *''Bury 'em!'' *''Brace for fire!'' *''Bury these fools!'' Bombardment *''Bombardment!'' *''Coordinates check.'' *''Fire in the sky!'' *''Send the barrage!'' Move to Attack *''We see 'em!'' *''There's our target!'' *''Closing in!'' *''Moving to attack range!'' In combat *''Load up another one!'' *''Keep 'em checked!'' *''Hold 'em down!'' *''Lay waste!'' *''Oh, snap!'' *''Pwned!!!'' Retreating *''Headin' to base!'' *''Turn her around!'' Assessment Pros * Extreme bombardment range keeps it well away from combat zones; longest range of any available GDI unit * Very destructive against structures; a huge threat to any opponent ground units * Can crush most tier 1 and tier 2 units, also the only artillery in game capable of doing so * Good at destroying slow units; a horrible threat to epic units * Excellent for suppressing and harassing enemy forces; can bombard areas spotted by Sniper Teams * Slightly more cost-effective than other Tier 3 units in Kane's Wrath * Surprisingly resilient artillery unit, lot more HP than its Nod counterparts * Excessively strong when massed, just a couple of them can take out an epic unit * Attacking allows to suppress most infantry decently from afar * Does Splash damage Cons * Though quite sturdy, its armor is still relatively weak than heavy tank/walker units; does not stand up well against anti-armor vehicles or superior armor * Primary weapon has limitation of minimum range; cannot fire if target is too close * Slow rate of fire and slow reaction speed; rather inaccurate * Not available to ZOCOM except through capture of other GDI production structures * Vulnerable to certain infantry units (especially Commandos which can kill it with one shot and Fanatics) * Prone to cause friendly fire if used in the rear lines of an assault * Vulnerable to attacks from the air. Hammerheads, Venoms, and Stormriders can take them out with ease * Fast moving units like Attack bikes and Stealth Tanks can evade its fire and kill it when micromanaged Trivia *In Technology in 2047, the Juggernaut in Tiberium Wars is referred to as the "Mk. III Juggernaut" and the original Juggernaut from Firestorm is referred to as Mk. I. However, it is never established if there is a "Mk. II Juggernaut", though it is possible that Mk. II is the designation of the Behemoth. *Humorously, If idling the Juggernaut along with its Behemoth counterpart pecks its cannons on the ground like a chicken. Though this could break the cannons especially if it's pecked on hard terrain. *When idle, it will sometimes scratch the cockpit with one of its legs similar to cats that scratch their chin, however it does not seem to cause any harm to the pilot. This animation is rarely seen. * In the mission of Kane's Tower at the final Mission of Nod at Tiberium Wars, the Juggernaut range is upgraded with the range up to half of map however its accuracy is reduced by 25% and fire rate reduced by around 75%. *The quote, "I'm the Juggernaut!" is a reference to the Juggernaut's line from the 2006 film, X-Men: The Last Stand. Which is in turn a reference to the parody video ''The Juggernaut Bitch!! ''by My Way Entertainment. Gallery CNCTW_MAP_concept_art.png|Early concept art CNCTW Juggernaut HQ Render.png|Render TW_Juggernaut_Mk._III_Render.jpg|Render MK3Juggernaut_web.jpg|Blog image Juggy.png|Kane Edition skin GDI units Kane Edition.jpg|Kane Edition skin TW_Juggernaut_Deploy.JPG|Kane Edition skin, bombarding Juggernaut_Beta_Cameo.png|Beta icon CNCTW_Juggernaut_Husk_Cameo.png|Juggernaut husk icon Videos C&C 3 Juggernaut Idle Animations|Juggernaut showing two humourous idle animations References de:Juggernaut Category:Mechanized Walkers Category:Tiberium Wars vehicles Category:Tiberium Wars GDI Arsenal